blood pain and revenge
by cali-gloria
Summary: This is a story I wrote through the last 3 months of school because i was really bored my first fanfic has violence don't know if there will be lemon. It's about vampires i hope you like it


I don't own any Yugioh characters I own my oc's I don't know if I'll add more than Mercy.

Bakura walked toward me my heart pounded harder and my breathing became faster

and heavier. The slayers had been trying to capture Bakura for years. I had a great chance and blew it then a memory flashed through my mind.

'FLASHBACK'

"Yugi why are you so worried she'll be alright" "Mai I'm glad you're so confident but I'm worried because she's a tenderfoot. I don't want her to go out and get turned into a vampire like Serenity because she wasn't trained enough." All of the sudden a mumble had come from Mercy "ass." Yugi looked directly at her "could you repeat that mercy? I didn't quite hear you." "You're an ass Yugi I'm not like Serenity I'm not weak." Duke Tristan Mai and Joey left. "Really we'll se about that." "Just let me go out I prove it to you. I finished the last of my 'self defense courses' and beat my sensei it's my own fault if I get hurt or killed" "fine your death isn't over my head got it"

'END OF FLASHBACK'

He was walking toward me it seemed like hours I tried to move but it felt like my feet had melded into the ground. He suddenly disappeared, I then felt something behind me 'oh god' and I ran. He grabbed at me and pulled me in so my back was facing him; he snarled "did you honestly think you could kill me?" "Yes." It was one word I could manage with out my voice betraying me. He laughed and let his power glide over my skin "tell me your name. Now!" I resopened with fear letting all my defenses become worthless "mercy, m...My name is mercy." Then everything went black.

I was dreaming I had seen this dream before but it was more like reliving a memory my mom and dad were going out I asked told begged pleaded for them not to go but they wouldn't listen they had told me was 'were coming back in a few hours.' Then out of no where loud noises were all around me and the door flew open, people came in I couldn't see there faces. Something hard hit me off the back of the head; then I heard gun shots. I turned around and saw blurred puddles around my parents. At that instant I knew it was blood. I screamed and cried until I couldn't move and then I went into the abyss of my dreams. When I woke I was in a hospital '_great the next part of the dream please let this end I can't stand this.'_ There was a bunch of people around me they introduced themselves as the slayers there names were Joey, Tristan, Tea, Yugi, and Mai.

Then I saw a girl my age standing in the back of the room they told me her name was

Serenity. I managed to groggily say "what happened?" Yugi then spoke up "you and your family were attacked by vampires your parents were killed I'm sorry for your loss." "Don't worry it's the past mercy don't be afraid it's already come and gone" a males voices lightly whispered through my head. I had heard his voice before; it was the voice that had always comforted me when I had nightmares for as long as I can remember. My dream started to shatter I started to hear voices whispering to one another.

It was hours later the time of a dream passed slower than reality's time for some reason and I knew I had been asleep for at least 3 hours. I was waking up slowly and I could hear low whispers then I managed a sleepy "where am I?" One of the voices became a regular tone "you're safe" I recognized the voice it was the man from my dreams voice. "Do you know who I am and do you recognize me mercy?" I slowly sat up I wasn't dizzy that was one good thing I guess. I opened my eyes and looked in the general direction of the voice and said "you're the voice in my dreams." He came close enough for me to see he had blond hair that was carefully spiked and beautiful amethyst eyes he was pale with a tan he smiled "do you why you're here" I shook my head because I was becoming afraid again and my voice would have been shaky if I would have talked. "I give you a hint it's the same reason I come to you in your dreams." I was scared and confused and thinking my death was coming to me when he smiled flashing his fangs and letting his power roll over me it felt like ice cooling down the heat of my fear _'don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you' _I screamed "**get out of my head**." He frowned slightly but let his coy game go on "you're here because you are to be my queen the one who will rule the damned with Me." I was no longer scared I was terrified "why me why not someone else I'm only 15 just let me go let me live I ...I ... I …" all I could do was cry they weren't just sobs they were loud wails. _'Atem's smiling he excepted her reaction'_ thought Bakura "Mercy my name is Atem I know everything about you from your birth to your parents death three years ago and who really killed your parents and why you can only remember clouded images. Also that what you really want is a real family who excepts you as you are." My loud wails turned into soft sobs I was looking at him tears still streaming out of my face and a few noises came out of me. He suddenly looked at Bakura and said "show her the tape so she'll know who did don't tell her let her find out on her own." Bakura took mercy to one of the TV. rooms on the way there they went down a hall of pictures. Mercy had stopped dead in her tracks there on a wall was a picture of her mom and dad with Bakura mercy started crying again she then quietly said "please hurry up."

ok I don't want to post a million chapters so I'm going to probably post 3 chapters per a page well later


End file.
